


Me Without Us

by molly16



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song fic, me without us, set it off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly16/pseuds/molly16
Summary: Being the savior means there's always something coming up. 
Captain Swan song fic to "Me w/o Us" by Set it Off.





	

_ “It seems there’s always something in the way, but when we started I made it clear it might be this way.” _

The savior never gets a happy ending, at least that’s what everyone says. Emma Swan never just accepts something like that, a trait that must be in her genes. When she and Killian reached a point in their relationship where it wasn’t serious, but it wasn’t casual, she warned him: She’s the savior, and that means a lot of things, but it mainly means she’s always going to be fighting for something, or someone.

 

_ “People molding stories, it’s always out of hand.” _

Everyone in Storybrooke loves the Author, especially Emma. Sometimes though, she really does want to just snap that magic pen in half and try to stop the constant flow of fairytale characters coming to town. There’s always another crisis, always another person looking for her, always something else she has to do. Killian knows this, and he helps most of the time, but no one asks Captain Hook for help.

When people come to Storybrooke, they fear three people: Regina, Gold, and Killian. Trying to convince people to trust them when they’re greeted by the Evil Queen and someone that might have tried to kill them at one point isn’t the most efficient system. Emma’s learned to do this part with her parents because everyone trusts Snow White and Prince Charming. Even though Killian knows it’s his own fault that people are afraid of him, it still bothers him when Emma goes out with her parents and leaves him behind to do some savior related thing.

 

_ “Don’t you believe in a single thing unless it’s from me when I say there’s no me without us.” _

Emma never thought she would be dependant on anyone, much less a boyfriend, but here she is. When she has a free moment, she’s spending it with Killian and/ or Henry, both people she never thought she would ever have in her life. She never thought she would be able to picture a future with anyone, but here she is, buying a house with Killian and letting her brain wander to what their kid’s room would look like. Her mind also tends to wander away to the hope of Henry slipping and calling Killian dad one day, but she tries to keep that thought out, it distracts her for the rest of the day. She was never one to daydream about that perfect, fairytale wedding, but now she is. It’s a dramatic change, going from someone that didn’t believe in love to someone who now has a soulmate.

 

_ “If you leave me, I’m running on empty. Don’t make me live this life alone.” _

No one really likes the idea of someone dying, but thinking about Killian dying is sometimes enough to bring Emma to tears. After all, she did go to Hell to get him back, and she would do it again in a heartbeat. Being the savior is hard enough with Killian helping her, Emma can’t imagine it without him there. There really is no Emma without Killian now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this, and if you want to check out the song, here's the link: https://goo.gl/apttvz


End file.
